


Lost Lamb

by FirstFanGrrl, Mumf



Series: RP Based Fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe- Nearly Everyone's a Sick Pervert, BDSM, Demons, Dominance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Grooming, I'm Going to Hell, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Submission, Succubi & Incubi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFanGrrl/pseuds/FirstFanGrrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumf/pseuds/Mumf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a succubi of Kairi's caliber, you're bound to have your quirks- the higher up on the power scale you are in Hell, the more difficult it is to find food to your higher standards. In her case, her preferred prey happen to be young females.</p>
<p>And then a little piece of innocence is dropped off on her doorstep.</p>
<p>What did they suspect would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an rp that a friend an I did on Quotev- technically the character of Kairi isn't mine, she belongs to a lovely author on that site; originally, though, Kairi is a male pirate captain in her yandere series by the name of Kael Coldyne. I'm not naming her name, although she gave me permission awhile ago to use iterations of Kael in whatever form I wanted. So yes, to those of you who recognize her, or think you do, that's where she comes from.
> 
> Moving on- this is a word of fiction. I do not condone the abuse of minors in any way, shape or form. I do not believe that they deserve to be treated like the minor in my story is depicted therein. This is porn- that is all.

The seat of the car is hot and sticks to the bare backs of her legs as her father drives them through the city- ordinarily, this trip to a new place would be an exciting adventure, but she's already homesick for their house 3 hours away in the middle of nowhere in the country. The air conditioner doesn't work, so the windows of the battered little station wagon are down, blowing air that burns the skin on Nicole's face. Her little suitcase is in the seat next to her, and the eight year old girl struggles not to cry.

When she'd cried last night, her mother had frowned at her.  _"Nicole, don't be selfish- this is important to your father."_

She didn't want to be selfish, so she kept quiet and stoic like a good girl, long fingers twisting in her skirt. It her eyes stung at all, it was the open windows, honest.

In the front of the car her parents talked about the upcoming plane ride, ignoring her existence; well they worked hard, and she'd learned very early that she was to make herself small and agreeable and if she wanted something then she was going to get it for herself and not bother them. Traffic is at a standstill, and she looks out the window at the palace-like library, with enough steps to make her legs ache looking at it (but considering the reward it's totally worth it), she cringes at the thought of her books in storage, left alone in the dust for the next 3 months.

Right now, her parents are on their way overseas so that her father can get a new job. They can't take her along (or don't want to, she's not sure), so they're dropping her off at her godmother's. As a matter of fact, Nicole hadn't even known that she had a godmother until last week- apparently she'd only taken the job in name, and then lost contact with the family.

Kairi Coldyne, her father explained, was the head of Blade Tech- an electronics company. She'd come to work for the company after the CEO passed away suddenly. Many had doubted her ability- because she was both a woman and new, but she had gotten the last laugh. Under her leadership, the company had expanded and nearly quadrupled their output in 2 years. She was no idle businesswoman- she was a financial warrior and with her blood thirsty tactics and hostile strategies, no minor company stood a chance, soon swallowed up by the Blades.

Nicole's father had worked under her in engineering- she'd been somewhat fond of him and had agreed to be his first born daughter's godmother for lack of another person (there were no female relatives left on her father's side of the family, and her mother had been a child of the foster care system). Nicole had been born, and Ms. Coldyne had given her parents a stuffed cat that she was still in possession of. That had been all that she'd had the chance to do, because Nicole's father had thought that he'd found a better job when she was two months old, only to be sorely disappointed.

Now it was a new start, and her parents were leaving her with Ms. Coldyne unannounced, mostly because they were afraid that she would say no.

The car turned right and Nicole realized that they must be getting close because they were now on a residential street. She watched the houses go by and noticed that they were getting nicer and nicer, until her father finally pulled up to the curb of a large white one.

"This is it, Nicole." Her mother turned around and handed her a yellow envelope with her medical information, insurance information, and money for care, as well as a note for the woman.

"Be good for your godmother, sweetie." Nicole let her mother twist around to give her a forehead kiss.

"Bye." She whispered quietly, climbing out of the car, struggling a bit with the suitcase. She shut the car door with a muffled 'bang' and watched it pull out and drive off down the street. Nicole watched it until she could no long see it, the envelope clutched so hard in her hand that it was wrinkling and growing damp with sweat.

Finally she turned around to face the sidewalk and the steps to the large house of her mystery Godmother.

She felt numb as she crossed the threshold, stepping up to the door and ringing the bell.

* * *

Kairi Coldyne, fresh out of the shower and still performing those rituals, heard the doorbell and sighed. Who the hell could that be? She never got visitors so early in the morning- all hers came in the late afternoon and night. The woman slipped a plum silk bathrobe on, covering her pale skin- the skin that haunted many dreams.

Her long white hair, still damp, rippled out behind her as she hurried to the door, calling in a thrillingly low voice, almost constantly like a bedroom's purr, "I'm coming! Wait a moment!"

She made it to the front hall and wasted no time in opening the door, falling still at the 8 year old standing before her, looking as though she was about to cry. "Who are you?" She asked, leaning against the door jam. Nicole, though Kairi didn't know that was her name yet, swallowed and held out the note to her, practically trembling under her gaze.

Kairi Coldyne, her father had forgotten to mention, was 6'2'', built like an hourglass, and utterly terrifying. Kairi was the kind of woman who could melt you with a single smile, or destroy you with a flash of her eyes. Nicole had never met anyone like her.

The note was written in careful print, which pissed Kairi off even more- they'd had time to  _plan_ this?! Somehow that made the whole thing so much worse.

_Dear Kairi,_

_We're sorry to drop this on you so suddenly, but we won't be in the country for a few months, so we'll be needing you to take care of our daughter Nicole._

_We understand that you may be upset that we didn't warn you beforehand, however we suspected you would've denied us, so this way ensures you would fulfill your duty as her godmother._  
  
Please take good care of her,

_Matthew and Charlotte Baker_

_PS- there is money enclosed in the envelope that we've given her for her care, as well as any official documentation should something come up._

Kairi pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to 10 very slowly, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to snap on the kid- it wasn't her fault that her parents were brainless morons that had no sense of manners.

"Alright, guess you should come in then." Kairi stepped aside, and timidly Nicole entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone the abuse of minors in any way, shape or form- this is fiction, that is all.

For a long moment, both Kairi and Nicole observed the other- Nicole saw an amazon warrior, beautiful and strong with the bearing of a queen, still wet from her shower and smelling like vanilla and lavender, with deep crimson eyes that revealed absolutely nothing about how she felt. Kairi saw a small waif of a child with long dark hair and pretty green eyes, dressed in one of those ugly cat in space t-shirts. So this was her goddaughter?

"Alright, I guess you'll be staying here. I'm Kairi, but you knew that. And you're Nicole." The girl nodded, still blushing. Kairi raised an eyebrow at this. "Come on, we'll put your suitcase away and then talk about rules." Nicole nodded, trotting after the long legged albino as she led her down the hall and then up the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms. 

It was a nice room- a queen sized bed, tasteful colors and a large wardrobe and vanity set, everything matching each other and the dark paneled floors. Nicole stood in the middle, surprised and a little overwhelmed by the room's tasteful elegance.

"Well?" Kairi challenged. "What do you think?" She demanded. Nicole smiled a little at her.

"It's pretty." She admitted. "Thank you." 

Kairi's eyes softened just a tad, and she crossed her arms, framing her, frankly, magnificent tits. "You're welcome." She said, after a beat. A look at the clock and she frowned. "It's getting close to lunch time, isn't it?" She asked herself quietly before looking the thin girl up and down. "Are you hungry?"

Nicole nodded, "yes ma'am."

Kairi smirked at the casual term of respect and led Nicole back downstairs to her kitchen, seating the child at the counter without a second thought, the quirk of her lips deepening at the small gasp of surprise when she was off the ground so suddenly, and then sitting on the towering bar stools. What a cute little pet...

"What do you feel like eating?" She asked, running a quick hand through Nicole's hair before moving to the fridge. "Hmm...peanut butter and banana sandwich okay?" She suggested after a moment, considering her options.

As a succubus she didn't need to eat human food for sustenance, only their sexual energy. But food was an indulgence that she regularly partook in- it was her thing, after all, what she was created for.

The child nodded, watching silently as Kairi made her sandwich, idly swinging her legs on the stool. Kairi was contemplating just how the hell one was supposed to take care of a human child? All of her employees that she personally interacted with mostly shoved them off onto nannies- but she was pretty sure that they were supposed to have rules...

"Alright," she said decisively, setting down the plate and milk. Nicole began to eat, watching her calmly. "some house rules- no drugs, no drinking- no swearing unless I give you permission. No back talk and no parties." She listed off on her fingers, long and thin, the nails painted the same blood red as her eyes. "Understand?"

Nicole snickered at the rules, in spite of herself. "I'm 8, I can't go to parties!" She promised at the silliness of what her godmother had said.

"I meant throwing em." She laughed, lowly, reaching out to boop her nose. "My point being, just be respectful and show some common sense and we'll get along just fine." Nicole nodded solemnly, taking the words to heart. She was a sensible little girl, easily directed- easy to give instructions to; just what Kairi liked.

"I'll be good," she swore, swallowing the last bit of her sandwich. Kairi smiled broadly and carded her fingers through her hair. 

"Glad to hear that. Go get yourself unpacked, whelp- you're going grocery shopping with me when you're done and I'm dressed." Nicole nodded, neatly climbing down and taking her plate to the sink. She would have washed it, but Kairi waved her hands, shooing her out of the kitchen with an amused smirk.

Being a demon, well, she had to admit that she liked the way that the little thing didn't so much as question her. 

* * *

Succubi and Incubi were very hard to pin down, power wise. In the hierarchy of Hell, they could be the weakest, or among the strongest, depending on how much they fed, who they fed on, and, not to be a snob, but a good bloodline helped. Kairi's line were some of the oldest and strongest of demons to be found, but, save for her and her brother, the rest of her litter were weaklings.

Kairi had roamed the human world for thousands of years, and had fucked and fed from a myriad of resources- including quite a few to be found in history books; dear Cleo was little minx and clever with her tongue.

With that being said, it wasn't often that she looked at a creature and immediately decided that she wanted it; she was far too old, had gotten that youthful brashness out of her system, she thought. Don't get her wrong- once upon a time she'd answered the dreams of horny little puritan boys and girls and shown them all that could be offered carnally, she'd cornered lonely men and women at crossroads and all else besides. She'd enjoyed her time of wildness, even now treasured her little flings that she had. But looking at this helpless little creature with her large eyes and trusting smile? She felt a fire in her loins that was nearly unfamiliar.

And it was for this reason that Kairi decided that the little girl was going to belong to her, and dressed for the attempt. Not to say that her wardrobe wasn't a work of art, meant for the hunt, but this was different. This was meant to draw her prey in- and so she selected her outfit with the utmost care today, rather than with her brand of confidant nonchalance, tossing the outcasts back on the bed for the help to take care of.

Should she be bold and untouchable? It had seemed to impress her goddaughter earlier, but that was a first impression. No, the girl had been dumped here by her parents with nary a word- austere wouldn't do it. Not so soon. Instead she dressed in a deep blue navy cut dress that reached her knees. It was a nice little touch, just this side of expensive, showed off her perfect body without seeming tacky, and non intimidating. Unable to stop being 'bold' she lined her lips in the deepest red, the same shade of her eyes and lined her eyes with black, making them pop.

Kairi's smile in the mirror was absolutely evil as she fluffed her hair a bit and slipped into a pair of black leather heels.

Perfection, as always.

Her heels clicked against the polished wood floor as she made her way to her goddaughter's room, peeking in silently, to see how far along she'd come and to observe the girl in her natural habitat.

Nicole's suitcase was unpacked, or, anyway, in the process, and the girl patiently unrolled the shirts and shorts and dresses that had been packed for her. From what Kairi could tell, most of her clothes had those tacky cats on them that most children seemed to prefer this decade. They were all so very bland too, well, if the girl was going to stay in this house than Kairi was just going to have to supplement her wardrobe with something 'appropriate' (some very naughty ideas came to the forefront of her mind- namely one of those cute little cat collars with a bell, some kitty ears and a tail plug; Kairi filed that idea away for later). There were some pajamas, some underpants, and a couple of very well loved books, she noticed.

"Remind me to take you shopping for clothes," Kairi said, announcing her presence and making Nicole jump- she was beginning to remind Kairi of a cat now, wonderful.

Nicole blushed and turned to look up at her godmother, "you don't have to do that," she protested politely, "I have my own things, ma'am."

The succubus waived it off easily, "yes, well, no disrespect meant to you, darling, but I refuse to let you wear things that come from the dollar store." She felt a pang of guilt at the shameful look that overcame Nicole's expression. "You deserve to wear nicer things," she covered, quickly, and was rewarded by another bashful look.

"Oh, um, thank you, ma'am." Nicole struggled for the words to ask for what she wanted. She'd had to leave most of her books in storage, and it was killing her, the prospect of a summer with only 2 books to read. But Kairi seemed like a reasonable woman, and she just needed a library card- she could walk there on her own, she was sure- she'd done it at home. "Miss Kairi, can- can I go get a library card while we're out today?" She stuttered nervously, blanching under the too strong look of her godmother's eyes.

"Library card?" Kairi repeated, and the girl nodded in confirmation, making her hum thoughtfully. "I don't see why not, Nicole, we can go after we get groceries." She promised, setting a hand on her shoulder, and received a blinding smile in return. It was so unexpected that it coaxed one from her as well. "Now, are you ready to go?"

Nicole nodded, quickly shoving her feet into her shoes, making Kairi laugh.

Such an eager pet.

* * *

Kairi's car was a black two door Mercedes shined to perfection and well maintained. She let Nicole gape at it for a moment before popping her gingerly on her ass with a giggled "get moving" ordered in the girl's ear. Nicole scrambled to obey, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling herself in without having to be told. Kairi was pleased. She found herself being pleased by most things that the girl did, incredibly- usually her pets had habits and idiosyncrasies that she'd been annoyed by and subsequently broken, even before she'd officially claimed them.

"So you like to read?" Kairi asked, pulling carefully out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Yes ma'am," Nicole watched the street go by with interest. The houses were all so nice, and the trees well cared for. 

"What do you like to read?" She tried, inviting the girl to say more.

"Um, I like fairy tales." Nicole admitted; she was at that cautious age where she realized that other kids pretended not to like fairy tales anymore, and often was ridiculed for it.

"Oh? Like Aesop?" Kairi tested.

"No, Aesop's stories are fables." Nicole explained immediately, and politely, making Kairi flash a devilish grin.

"Smart girl. What's your favorite fairy tale?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Mother Holle." Nicole informed, as if it wasn't plenty dark.

"Yeah? Dark." She commented idly, though not as dark as the Juniper Tree, all things considering.

Nicole shook her head, "not really. At least the sister wasn't killed- she got what she deserved and had to wear that shame." Noticing Kairi's look, she blushed, but blundered on. "I like the old fairy tales- not just the Disney ones. They covered up too much, and now people don't know what they really were anymore, and it scares them."

"You're a bright little thing," Kairi commented, her smile softening. "What else do you read?"

"Fantasy and myths- A Little Princess is a good one too, and Inkheart." She rambled self-consciously. She was used to being teased about it, or just plain indifference, not the frank interest that Kairi was showing.

"That's nice," she praised her honestly, "not enough kids read anymore." Once upon a time, literature had been her gateway into the minds of horny boys and girls. Once. Now television had simultaneously presented a better and worse opening- exposing fantasies that they hadn't known they wanted desperately, while providing that need more often than not. Nicole smiled shyly. "What about TV? Do you watch?"

"Yes, I like My Little Pony and Family Guy," she explained, less uncertain of that pastime. Though the particular selection made Kairi raise an eyebrow as she turned.

"You aren't a little young for Family Guy?" She enjoyed the show herself, but knew it really wasn't appropriate for a little girl.

"My parents don't mind." Nicole promised, truthfully. "But sometimes I have trouble getting to sleep, and there isn't much on for kids late." She admitted, "and it's funny, even if I don't always understand the jokes."

Kairi nodded, sensing an opportunity to exploit. "Well it's the summer, would you like some company watching it tonight? I could explain what you don't understand." She inquired casually, and Nicole nearly bounced with excitement.

"Yes!" She gasped happily, eyes lit up. 

The kid's excitement was getting to her, Kairi burst into laughter. "You're so eager it's adorable." 

Nicole blushed and settled down so quick it was like magic. "I-I'm sorry. But my Daddy talks about you so much, I just want to get to know you." She stared down at her lap, her hands wringing together nervously. She was such a natural it was obscene.

But it was certainly flattering. "Yeah? What does he say?" It was no secret that he'd wanted to fuck her once upon a time.

"Um, that you were a really good boss, and one hell of a business woman." She admitted after a moment of careful recollection. Kairi nodded, smirking to herself.

"Well, I'm glad that he remembers me that way."  _Considering he had no qualms dumping you here._

Seeing the twist of Kairi's lips, she spoke up suddenly. "Thank you, for letting me stay. I'll stay out of your way, ma'am, I promise." Kairi risked a glance at her and had to resist the immediate urge to slip her fingers into the girl's little cunt like she would a normal pet.

"Don't worry sweetheart." She said, firmly. "You'll always have a place with me. Just follow and learn under my rules, and everything will be alright." Nicole blinked and looked confused.

"Learn what?" She questioned curiously.

Kairi smirked. "To learn to be a good girl," she explained, seeing the panic bloom on her little face.

Nicole didn't understand- hadn't she been good? "I wanna be a good girl, ma'am." She assured, not knowing just how those words would pan out.

It made Kairi smile, and it wasn't at all a nice one. "Don't worry, baby, I'll make you one."


End file.
